Seduce You
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Apa yang dipersiapkan Kyungsoo untuk hari jadinya dengan Kai? Akankah sesuai rencana Kyungsoo atau justru Kyungsoo yang terkena serangan balik? Akankah Kai jatuh dalam kejutan Kyungsoo? Apa itu? Apa yang dipersiapkan Kyungsoo?


**Prompt Code**

062

 **Judul**

 _Seduce You_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **WARNING**

 _Rate M! No Plagiat!_

 **Author's Note**

 _23 November 2016_ _,_ Astaga! Ini apa?! Sumpah diluar ekspetasi. Maafkan aku kalau ga sesuai harapan kontributor yang menyalurkan ide ini. Ini ide nista senista-nistanya. Maafkan aku, uhuhuhu.

 **SUMMARY**

Apa yang dipersiapkan Kyungsoo untuk hari jadinya dengan Kai? Akankah sesuai rencana Kyungsoo atau justru Kyungsoo yang terkena serangan balik? Akankah Kai jatuh dalam kejutan Kyungsoo? Apa itu? Apa yang dipersiapkan Kyungsoo?

.-

.-

Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Setelah jam pulang sekolah, ia memilih langsung pulang karena tak ada kegiatan lain. Seharian ini ia belum mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tahu jika kekasihnya itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO perusahan besar, tapi terkadang itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena tak ada waktu untuk kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan kekasihnya itu sering lupa dengan _event-event_ penting mereka. Contohnya tahun lalu, kekasihnya itu melupakan ulang tahunnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo ingin mencakar wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengotak-atiknya. Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasih hatinya dan berharap akan ada balasan. Beberapa menit Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya berharap ada pesan masuk tapi balasan itu tak kunjung datang. Kyungsoo yang kesal kemudian melempar ponselnya asal di kasur. Kyungsoo melirik meja kecil disebelah kasurnya. Ia melihat sebuah kalender yang disalah satu tanggalnya terdapat bulatan dengan gambar hati disekililingnya. Itu adalah hari jadinya dengan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo mendesah lelah saat menatap tanggal itu. Ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu lupa dengan hari penting mereka.

Kyungsoo bangun dari aksi malasnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar. Tujuannya sekarang adalah dapur. Ia sedikit lapar karena lelah menunggu balasan. Kyungsoo membuka lebar kulkas didapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Kyungsoo mengambil _box kimchi_ dan berbagai sayuran. Ia berencana akan membuat _kimchi spaghetti_. Kyungsoo memakai apron berwarna birunya dan mulai aksi memasaknya.

Sebagai seorang lelaki Kyungsoo _entah kenapa_ memang lebih terampil dalam hal yang bersifat kewanitaan. Memasak adalah salah satu hobinya. Kyungsoo yang dengan tinggi layaknya lelaki Korea pada umumnya memiliki tubuh ramping dan wajah manis. Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi di sekolah, Kyungsoo merupakan lelaki yang cukup popular. Wajah imut dan manis ditambah mata bulatnya yang bersinar polos membuat semua orang selalu merasa gemas padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat piringnya dengan puas. Hasil masakannya selalu saja membuatnya senang. Untuk sekelas anak _SHS_ biasa, masakan Kyungsoo mampu menyaingi koki kelas atas. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan rasa masakannya yang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Setelah kenyang Kyungsoo membereskan piringnya untuk dicuci.

Saat sedang asik dengan cucian piringnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo berjingit kaget dan melepaskan piringnya. Suara gaduh terdengar dipenjuru dapur. Kyungsoo melihat piringnya tergeletak tak berdaya. _Untung saja tidak pecah,_ batin Kyungsoo. Sang pelaku pemelukan itu tak menggubris kegaduhan yang ia buat dan memilih tetap memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil menyesapi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Minggir. Aku sedang mencuci piring." usir Kyungsoo sadis.

"Kau kelihatan seksi memakai apron ini," bisik sosok dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus malas, lelaki ini selalu aja menggombalinya. Kyungsoo menggerakan bahunya dan sedikit memercikkan air ke wajah lelaki dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya sejenak lalu berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan lelaki itu dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan cuci piringnya.

"Kau tak mau menyambut kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Kau masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ayolah _baby_ … jangan marah~" rayu pemuda itu.

"Pergi sana. Ganti pakaianmu," suruh Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku tak mendapatkan ciuman selamat datang?" godanya.

"Jangan bermain dengan kesabaranku, Kai. Atau piring ditangaku yang akan menciummu"

Kai memberikan cengirannya dan melangkah mundur saat melihat sang kekasih sudah siap mengangkat piring untuk dilempar padanya. Kai benar-benar langsung berlari dari dapur saat Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sesuatu sambil menampakkan wajah _ngambek_ nya yang menakutkan.

.-

Kyungsoo menikmati malam harinya dengan menonton televisi. Matanya memang tertuju pada layar televisi di depannya, tapi pikirannya tidak. Kyungsoo sedang merencanakan akan memberikan kejutan apa pada kekasihnya, karena sebentar lagi tiba waktu _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama. Ia sedikit bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali mengajak Kai pergi berlibur dan merayakannya berdua, tapi ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar pergi liburan.

Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan merebut _remote_ yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo, ia mengganti _channel_ nya dengan siaran berita. Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kai akan selalu menonton berita bila dirumah, katanya penting untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disekitar kita. Bila tidak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya, Kai pasti menonton berita hingga malam.

Terkadang Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak terlalu sejalan. Kai memang _hanya_ lebih tua 6 tahun darinya, tetapi sikap dan pikiran mereka seperti berbeda 15 tahun. Kyungsoo akui jika ia terkadang masih kekanakan, tapi bukankah semua anak sekolahan seperti itu? Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena Kai jadi terlalu fokus dengan dunia beritanya. Ia pun memilih beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo mengunci kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah hampir 6 bulan Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Kai, tapi laki-laki berkulit gelap itu bersikap biasa saja kepadanya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo berfikir apa Kai benar-benar menganggap dirinya kekasihnya? Tak banyak momen yang mereka habiskan selama 6 bulan mereka tinggal bersama. Hanya sekedar makan bersama, mengobrol dan menonton televisi. Tak ada satu hal pun yang lebih spesial dari itu karena kenyataannya, Kai akan selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya walau ia berada dirumah.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama untuk ia telepon, setelah menemukannya Kyungsoo langsung melakukan panggilan dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

" _Halo.."_

"Baekie!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar suara sahabatnya.

" _Waeyo, Kyung?"_

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara. Ia sedikit ragu haruskah menanyakannya kepada Baekhyun.

" _Kyung?"_

"Ah…itu..mmm…Menurutmu aku harus melakukan apa saat hari jadiku?"

" _Sebentar… Aku kurang tahu selera om-om seperti apa sih, tapi mungkin kau bisa merayakannya seperti biasa,"_

"Sialan! Kai bukan om-om!"

Kyungsoo mengumpati Baekhyun dalam hati. Sahabatnya itu selalu memanggil Kai dengan kata 'om-om' karena Kai lebih tua dari mereka. Dapat Kyungsoo dengar disana Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku salah meneleponmu!"

" _Santai sajalah, Kyungsoo-ya~"_

Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya setelah berhasil menggoda Kyungsoo.

" _Kau tahu apa kesukaannya?"_

"Aku tak terlalu tahu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Aku kesal padanya,"

Baekhyun terkekeh. _"Goda saja dia,"_

"Hah?"

" _Kau keluarkan jurus menggodamu itu. Kau tahu café kita tahun lalu sukses besar karena kau berhasil membawa banyak tamu lelaki untuk mampir. Aku tak menyangka ide maid café bisa sebombastis itu!"_

"Aku bukan lelaki penggoda kau tahu!"

Kyungsoo menggeram.

" _Tapi pesonamu itu menggoda iman lelaki seme, Kyung. Aku yakin pacarmu itu belum pernah melihat transformasimu. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang wanita!"_

"Ya! Kau pun sama denganku, Baek! Bahkan sekarang sudah ada banyak penggemarmu disekolah kita!"

" _Sudahlah. Kau coba saja melakukan cross-dressing di hari jadi kalian. Aku yakin pacarmu itu akan sangat terkejut. Dan setelah itu? Kau akan habis olehnya~"_

Baekhyun terbahak dengan ide gilanya. Kyungsoo mendecih. Baekhyun berubah jadi lelaki mesum setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku harus memakai kostum apa? _Maid_?"

" _No..no..no.. Aku sarankan yang lebih biasa saja. Bagaimana dengan seragam sekolah wanita? Aku punya kenalan yang akan meminjamkan seragamnya padamu. Serahkan saja padaku!"_

"Hah… Kau yakin?"

" _100% yakin! Nanti aku juga akan pinjamkan wig agar kau bisa terlihat seperti perempuan sungguhan!"_

"Baiklah, aku terima saranmu. Aku akan membalaskan dendamku padanya. Salah sendiri mengabaikanku!"

" _Bagus! Aku suka semangatmu!"_

"Sampai bertemu besok. Aku akan menunggu persiapannya~"

" _Call! Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya"_

" _Bye,_ "

" _Bye."_

Kyungsoo bergerak riang dikasurnya. Ia harap rencana Baekhyun bisa membuat Kai terkejut dengan penampilannya. Ia yakin akan berhasil melaksanakan rencana ini.

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Beberapa ketukan kembali terdengar dari luar pintu. Kyungsoo yakin itu Kai, karena masih merasa kesal pada sang kekasih, ia pun memilih mengabaikan Kai.

"Kyung… Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Kyungsoo menulikan pendengarannya dan memilih tidur.

" _Baby_ , apa kau marah?"

Kyungsoo mengubur kepalanya ke dalam bantal agar tak lagi mendengar suara Kai. Ia terkadang merasa seperti orang bodoh bila Kai sudah memohon kepadanya dengan nada rengekannya. Kyungsoo masih terus menenggelamkan kepalanya saat Kai masih saja memanggil-manggilnya, rasa kesalnya belum hilang, jadi ia sedang tak ingin bertemu Kai saat ini.

.-

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo sukses menghindari Kai. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi agar tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Biasanya, Kai akan mengantarnya ke sekolah, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk naik bus saja. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan rencana mereka. Bahkan Kyungsoo diberikan sedikit bekal oleh Baekhyun untuk merias wajahnya. _Agar lebih meyakinkan_ , katanya.

Kyungsoo tak terlalu kesulitan dengan _cross-dressing_ nya kali ini. Di beberapa _event_ di sekolahnya, Kyungsoo pasti akan terpilih menjadi seorang wanita disetiap acara. Ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, malah ia merasa bersyukur memiliki wajah yang imut karena menurutnya semua yang diberikan Tuhan adalah anugerah.

Kyungsoo membawa _paper bag_ cukup besar ditangannya. Ia senang akhirnya malam ini, ia akan melaksanakan rencananya. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan memasuki apartemen Kai, ia tahu jika Kai sedang berada di apartemen saat ini. Kai memang tak selalu bekerja di kantor, semua tergantung _mood_. Bila ia sedang ingin berkonsentrasi penuh, maka ia akan memilih kerja di rumah daripada di kantor. Kai pernah bilang, ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di rumah agar bisa lebih sering menemani Kyungsoo. Jika mengingat hal itu, tawa sengit Kyungsoo akan muncul. _Menemani pantatmu,_ umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah kamarnya. Kyungsoo yakin jika Kai akan menghabiskan waktu seharian ini diruang kerjanya dan tak akan keluar saat malam. Kyungsoo menutup rapat kamarnya dan tak lupa menguncinya. Ia meletakkan _paper bag_ dan tasnya di kasur lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tentu sebelum melaksanakan rencananya ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu, 'kan?

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Ia pandangi segala perlengkapan _cross-dressing_ nya. Saat ini tubuhnya hanya terlilit handuk disekitaran pinggangnya. Ia masih seorang lelaki, ingat? Ia tak pernah sekalipun melilitkan handuknya disekitar dadanya layaknya seorang gadis. Walaupun dia lebih terlihat feminim dari lelaki kebanyakan, ia masih menggunakan kebiasaan seorang lelaki.

Kyungsoo menatapi pakaian dalam yang akan dikenakannya. Pakaian dalam itu terlihat sangat seksi, ia tak yakin harus menggunakan itu untuk menunjang penampilannya. Kyungsoo sempat memprotes Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun berdalih itu akan menambah kesan seksi saat memakainya. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir, pakaian dalam tak akan terlihat dari luar 'kan? Lalu darimana letak seksinya?

Kyungsoo mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan sedikit renda. Awalnya tentu tidak nyaman, tapi entah bagaimana celana itu sangat pas dibagian bawah dirinya. Bahkan celana itu bisa dengan sempurna membungkus bagian kebanggaannya yang tak terlalu besar. Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah _bra_ berwarna senada dan mengenakannya. Ia masukkan sebuah payudara tiruan agar terlihat tidak terlalu _kosong_ di bagian dalamnya. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang digunakannya, Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis dengan pakaian dalam itu.

Kyungsoo memegang bagian dadanya yang tampak seperti dada wanita yang cukup besar. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengatakan kata 'wow' saat memegangnya. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah memegang dada wanita kecuali saat ia masih kecil saat menyusu kepada Ibunya. Oh, sepertinya hal itu tidak masuk perhitungan sama sekali.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap seragam sekolah wanita yang terkenal di Seoul. Ia terkadang merasa takjub dengan kemampuan Baekhyun mendapatkan barang-barang seperti ini. Kyungsoo mengenakan rok seragamnya. Kyungsoo melirik ke bawah saat rok itu sudah terpasang, ia tak menyangka bahwa roknya hanya menutupi sebatas setengah pahanya saja.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka gadis-gadis suka dengan rok sependek ini. Bahkan jika aku membungkuk pasti bokongku akan terlihat," gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang tak tahu fashion, hanya saja ia berada di sekolah khusus lelaki, jadi ia tak banyak melihat wanita-wanita memakai rok pendek berkeliaran disekitarnya setiap hari. Apalagi orientasi seksualnya menyimpang, jadi dia tak terlalu memperhatikan seberapa pendek setiap wanita memakai rok mereka.

Kyungsoo mengambil seragam bagian atasnya dan memakainya. Seragam itu agak sempit sejujurnya. Kyungsoo sendiri bisa merasakan seragam itu menekan kulitnya. Kyungsoo bercermin dan memastikan penampilannya. Ia kancingkan kancing teratas kemejanya. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda. Tubuhnya begitu pas dengan seragamnya dan terlihat sekali bahwa tubuhnya ramping seperti tubuh seorang gadis tulen. Selama ini ia hanya mengenakan pakaian gadis yang longgar sehingga tak terlalu tahu jika tubuhnya seramping ini.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengambil _wig_ nya dan memasangnya di kepalanya. Kyungsoo merapikan _wig_ nya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuatnya terlihat seperti rambut asli. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mematut dirinya kembali di cermin dan sekarang di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang gadis dengan seragam seksinya. Kyungsoo puas dengan penampilannya dan tepat sebelum melaksanakan aksinya, Kyungsoo menyempatkan untuk sedikit memoles wajahnya serta menyemprotkan minyak wangi pada tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan menggoda Kai. Biasanya Kai akan selalu menggodanya dan melakukan _skinship_ berlebih. Kyungsoo tak perlu menggunakan _stocking_ ataupun sepatu untuk melengkapi penampilannya karena kata Baekhyun, 'Kaki yang telanjang akan tampak lebih menggoda'.

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya saat hendak keluar kamar. Ia tak mau ketahuan Kai di luar ruangan. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kearah ruang kerja Kai, ia menatap pintu itu cukup lama. Sempat ada perasaan ragu tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia tak sempat menyiapkan hal lainnya untuk _anniversary_ mereka. Ia hanya berfokus pada penampilannya hari ini. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam lagi dan menghembuskannya.

" _Showtime_ " gumam Kyungsoo mantap.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kai beberapa kali. Tak lama suara Kai terdengar mempersilahkannya masuk. Kyungsoo membuka pintu pelan dan melihat dulu kearah Kai. Kai masih tampak sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan memasuki ruang kerja Kai dan menutup pintu.

"Aku tak tahu kau sudah … "

Perkataan Kai terpotong saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut melihat kekasih mungilnya itu bertransformasi menjadi seperti ini. Kai terlihat kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan malu-malu kearahnya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo berjalan lambat dengan sangat menggoda.

" _Oh my Holy God_ … " batin Kai menjerit.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. Lelaki mungilnya ini benar-benar berhasil menggodanya. Kai mengarahkan pandangannya dari kaki mulus Kyungsoo. Kaki itu benar-benar mulus tanpa cacat. Bahkan tak ada bulu rambut sedikitpun disana. Kai sudah berkali-kali melihat kaki Kyungsoo sebelumnya, tapi kali ini kaki Kyungsoo terlihat … _super seksi!_ Pandangan Kai berjalan naik dan disana ia melihat rok Kyungsoo yang bergoyang disekitaran pahanya. Kai menelan ludah gugup. Paha Kyungsoo benar-benar menggodanya, tanpa sadar Kai menggenggam erat pena yang ada di tangannya.

Pandangan Kai berlanjut ke atas dan ia menemukan dua buah gundukan yang terlihat besar untuk ukuran tubuh Kyungsoo. Gundukan itu seperti tak cukup didalam kemeja Kyungsoo yang memang ketat. _Sial!_ umpat Kai dalam hati. Melihat bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda membuat _sesuatu_ di bagian bawahnya membesar.

Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak malu-malu dan polos dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wajah itu membuat hasratnya semakin meninggi. Kepolosan wajah Kyungsoo saja sudah membuatnya ereksi, apalagi saat ini wajah itu sedang menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Rambut palsu Kyungsoo yang panjang menunjang penampilan Kyungsoo hari ini. Begitu sempurnanya lelaki mungilnya. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah menemukan wanita secantik Kyungsoo. Kai yakin jika Kyungsoo memiliki kecantikan di atas wanita pada umumnya walaupun dia seorang lelaki.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan meja kerja Kai. Ia sentuh tepi meja Kai dengan jarinya. Gerakan jari Kyungsoo yang seperti mengusap-usap bagian pinggiran meja membuat Kai susah payah menahan nafasnya. Gerakan itu begitu sensual dimata Kai, begitu menggoda dan begitu mengundang. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai, ia senang melihat wajah Kai yang tampak terkejut sekaligus seperti orang bodoh. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kai.

"Aku yakin kau melupakan hari ini. Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut membuat pikiran Kai _blank_ seketika.

Kai menggeleng seperti seorang idiot. Kyungsoo terkekeh tertahan mengetahui reaksi Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan memutari meja kerja Kai dengan telunjuk tangannya yang sengaja ia sapukan di pinggiran meja kerja Kai, ia berusaha berjalan sesensual mungkin. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia sudah berdiri di samping Kai. Sedari tadi laki-laki yang ia goda itu hanya mengikuti gerakannya dalam diam. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya, ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa memutar kursinya.

Kyungsoo memutar kursi Kai pelan dan menatap dalam mata Kai. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan betapa kuat pancaran hasrat terpendam yang ada dibalik tatapan mata Kai. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Kai. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan wajah Kai menegang karena sentuhannya. Ia membelai lembut pipi lelakinya. Kyungsoo mendengar geraman tertahan dari Kai. Ia sangat ingin tertawa melihat respon Kai yang sangat diluar dugaannya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Kai. Tatapan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Kai begitu pula Kai yang tak mengalihkan sedikitpun dari tatapan matanya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada dipipi Kai kini beralih kebagian belakang kepala Kai, lebih tepatnya dibagian tengkuk Kai. Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Kai saat kepalanya hampir dekat dengan kepala Kai. Bukannya menyatukan bibir mereka, Kyungsoo mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Kai.

" _Happy Anniversary_ , Kai" bisik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mendesah.

Tubuh Kai langsung menegang saat Kyungsoo membisikkan kalimat itu. Sentuhan hangat nafas Kyungsoo ditelinga mengalirkan sejuta listrik disekujur tubuhnya. Jantungnya sempat berhenti sesaat. Nafasnyapun langsung terkcekat saat menghirup aroma Kyungsoo.

" _God dammit!_ " teriak Kai dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Kai. Tangannya yang masih bertengger ditengkuk Kai sengaja ia gerakan sesensual mungkin sebelum menjauhi kepala Kai. Kyungsoo suka melihat reaksi Kai, ia bahkan menyempatkan untuk tersenyum manis pada lelakinya itu. Kai masih tak berkutik ditempatnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan _tidak_ sengaja menyenggol map yang berada dipinggir meja. Kyungsoo langsung mengambilnya.

Kai membelalakkan kedua matanya. Nafasnya langsung tercekat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengambil map yang jatuh, mumbungkukkan badannya hingga membuat rok yang super mini itu terangkat keatas dan menampilkan bokong seksi Kyungsoo. Kai menggeram keras saat melihat bokong itu berada jelas sekali di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali menampar bokong itu lalu meremasnya.

Kesadaran Kai kembali saat Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan map diatas meja. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang kerja Kai. Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Pandangannya tak terbaca.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruang kerja Kai pelan. Ia cekikian didepan pintu. Kyungsoo puas sekali melihat wajah blank Kai. Ia sangat menikmati setiap detiknya melihat ekspresi Kai. Kyungsoo sukses melancarkan aksinya hari ini. Hatinya terasa lega dan bahagia.

"Tak ada yang bisa melawan pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo bangga dengan menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kamarnya. Ia tersenyum geli mengingat segala bentuk ekspresi Kai. Ia harus melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan. Tangan Kyungsoo terjulur menyentuh knop pintu kamarnya tapi tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh saat melihat Kai berdiri disebelahnya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Kai.

"Ada apa, Kai?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo dijawab dengan tarikan paksa dari Kai yang menyeretnya pergi dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kai. Kai membawanya sangat terburu-buru ke arah kamar lelaki tan itu. Kyungsoo terkejut saat Kai mendorongnya memasuki kamar Kai. Kai mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

Merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Pandangan Kai jelas-jelas tak terbaca. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai setelah ini, ia mundur selangkah saat Kai maju satu langkah. Kyungsoo terus terdorong karena langkah Kai yang menakutkan. Tubuhnya tersentak saat kakinya tanpa sadar tersandung ranjang Kai. Tubuh Kyungsoo limbung dan terbaring diatas ranjang Kai.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dalam diam. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring tanpa sengaja itu memperburuk pikiran Kai. Rok mini Kyungsoo tersingkap hingga menontonkan sebagian celana dalamnya. Kai bergerak kearah Kyungsoo dan tangannya langsung menyusuri sekitaran paha Kyungsoo.

"K-Kai ... "

Kata-kata Kyungsoo terhenti saat Kai terus saja meraba pahanya. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya. Sentuhan Kai mengacaukan segala kinerja otaknya. Tak dapat disangkal Kyungsoo sangat menyukai sentuhan Kai. Tangan besar dan kasar Kai begitu hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan begitu menggelitiknya.

Kai menghentikan sentuhannya dipaha mulus Kyungsoo. Kai menatapi Kyungsoo yang sudah pasrah di atas ranjangnya. Kai melihat rambut palsu Kyungsoo terlepas. Kai mengambil rambut palsu itu lalu membuangnya asal. Kai menindih Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam ke mata Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, bibirnya langsung saja bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo yang manis.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kepada anak nakal?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Senyuman miring tercetak jelas diwajah Kai. Kyungsoo yakin jika senyuman itu bukan pertanda yang baik untuknya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang Kai lakukan. Walaupun sudah biasa melakukan _skinship_ dengan Kai, tapi kali ini berbeda. Kai menyentuhnya lebih intens. Bahkan dari tatapannya saja Kyungsoo tahu jika ada sesuatu yang lain yang Kai inginkan darinya.

"Bersiap meneriakkan namaku malam ini, Sayang~"

Kai memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo mengimbanginya dengan susah payah. Setelah cukup lama bermain pada bibir Kyungsoo akhirnya Kai melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kyungsoo terengah sejenak lalu menutup matanya. Kai menikmati setiap detik yang ada untuk menatapi kekasihnya.

Kai memberikan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai melihat pakaian Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan. Kai mendudukkan dirinya diatas Kyungsoo dengan berat tubuhnya yang ia jaga agar tak terlalu menekan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan sayunya. Tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung merobek seragam Kyungsoo hingga menampilkan perut rata Kyungsoo dan _bra_ hitam yang seksi. Kai menatap ke arah _bra_ itu dan langsung melucutinya. Kini tubuh topless Kyungsoo berada didepannya.

"Kau sangat menggiurkan, Kyung. Kau _sangat_ salah karena telah berani menggodaku,"

Kai sangat suka dengan tubuh mulus Kyungsoo. Betapa putih dan bersihnya tubuh itu. Tanpa dada yang besar Kyungsoo sudah cukup menggoda dengan _nipple_ merah mudanya. Kai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah perut Kyungsoo. Ia kecupi setiap bagian dari perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung tersentak dan membusungkan punggungnya. Kai mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. Setiap sentuhan Kai mengalirkan berjuta sengatan listrik di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeram merasakan sensasi basah yang Kai berikan. Bibir Kai yang berada diseluruh tubuhnya membuatnya mendesah keras. Kai sangat lembut memperlakukannya. Saat tangan Kai bergerak menuju putingnya dan memainkannya, Kyungsoo langsung menjerit tertahan. Lagi-lagi Kai mengalirkan sejuta _volt_ listrik ketubuhnya. Tangan Kai yang lain berusaha melepas ikatan rok Kyungsoo. Kai sengaja mengelus pelan bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo.

"K-Kai ... "

"Panggil aku Master, _my little slave! I_ _wanna_ _hear you scream my name!_ "

Kai mengecupi segala penjuru dada Kyungsoo. Beberapa bekas gigitan Kai berikan pada tubuh mulus Kyungsoo.

"M-Mash...ther..."

" _Good boy!_ "

Kai bergerak turun menciumi setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Reaksi yang diberikan Kyungsoo membuat hasratnya menggebu-gebu. Setelah kepalanya berada didaerah pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo, Kai berhenti. Ia menatap kebanggaan Kyungsoo beberapa detik, ia merasa begitu gemas melihatnya. Lihat saja ukurannya yang jauh lebih kecil dari kepunyaannya. Dalam sekali lihat sudah bisa ditebak _siapa yang berada di atas dan siapa yang berada di bawah,_ dan Kyungsoo _memang_ diciptakan untuk _selalu_ berada di bawah. Terutama di bawah _nya_.

Kai meraih kebanggaan Kyungsoo yang sudah tegak. Kyungsoo mendesah karenanya. Kai mulai mengurut pelan milik Kyungsoo. Ia perhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai menikmati permainan tangannya. Wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam membuatnya ingin segera menuju inti permainan. Namun, ia tak ingin melakukannya karena ia masih ingin menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo.

"M-Mashhh...terhhh~~~"

Kyungsoo menjerit pelan saat Kai mengulum kepunyaannya. Rasanya hangat dan basah. Ia yakin cairan _precum_ nya bercampur dengan air liur Kai. Kai terus melakukan pekerjaannya, semakin menghisap kepunyaan Kyungsoo hingga sang pemilik mendesah keras menyebut namanya. Betapa menggairahkannya seorang Do Kyungsoo, hanya dengan menyebut namanya dengan suara yang serak saja sudah sangat berhasil membuat Kai ingin terus mencumbu Kyungsoo.

"KAI!"

Kai melepaskan kulumannya dan bergerak menindih Kyungsoo. Ia kecupi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah pasca orgasmenya. Oh ... ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana wajah manis Kyungsoo yang jauh terlihat lebih menggemaskan akibat orgasmenya. Ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo _keluar_ berkali-kali.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, Soo. Aku ingin memasukimu,"

Kyungsoo tak membalas ucapan Kai. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari efek orgasmenya.

"Nngggghhhh~~~~"

Kyungsoo melenguh keras saat kedua _ni_ _p_ _ple_ nya dipuntir kuat.

"Jawab aku, _litte_ _boy_!"

Kai memelintir nipple Kyungsoo lebih keras.

"Yeshh...Mmashhterhh~~"

Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya pelan, tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu lebih menuntut dan dalam. Kyungsoo mulai menarik-narik rambut Kai. Ciuman Kai yang begitu intens membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Efek ciuman Kai begitu dahsyat pada dirinya, ia tak tahu jika lelakinya sangat pandai dalam hal berciuman.

Kai menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian bawah Kyungsoo. Ia mulai meraba bagian dalam paha Kyungsoo. Sedikit menyengol kebanggaan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeras lagi. Jari-jari panjang Kai bergerak pelan saat berada ditempat yang ia tuju. Kai menggesek-gesekkan jarinya dengan pelan dan penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah keras menerima segala perlakuan Kai.

Kai mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berteriak kencang saat merasakan jari Kai mulai memasukinya perlahan. Perasaan asing menjalari pikirannya. Ini pertama kalinya Kai memasukinya. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan melebih ekspetasinya. Kai menggerakkan pelan jarinya. Sedikit geraman terdengar dari mulut Kai saat merasakan jarinya di jepit oleh lubang Kyungsoo. Kai mulai memikirkan hal-hal gila yang akan ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo.

Kai memasukkan satu jarinya lagi yang membuat Kyungsoo merintih. Kyungsoo merasakan perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kai seperti merobek lubangnya menggunakan kedua jarinya. Kai membungkam Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya. Ia harap Kyungsoo dapat mengesampingkan rasa sakitnya dengan ciuman. Setelah dirasa siap, Kai melepaskan kedua jarinya. Ia tatapi Kyungsoo dan mulai menciumi kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menghujammu dengan sangat dalam dan _sangat_ keras, Kyungsoo.."

Suara serak Kai menggetarkan hatinya. Ia tahu jika Kai sudah terlalu bersabar dengan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo juga merasa Kai banyak mengulur waktu untuk mempersiapkannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas dan sebagai gantinya, Kai memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Kyungsoo. Kai mempersiapkan dirinya didepan lubang Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja sedikit melumuri miliknya dengan air liur agar dapat dengan mudah memasuki Kyungsoo.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kai langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Kyungsoo, membuat laki-laki bertubuh mungil menjerit keras. Setitik air mata meluncur begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih, tubuhnya terasa seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Kai menciumi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena masuk tanpa aba-aba. Lubang Kyungsoo yang ketat sukses membuatnya sedikit hilang kendali, dan tanpa sadar ia langsung menyentakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Rasa piijitan yang diberikan Kyungsoo membuatnya gila, begitu menekan dan begitu sensual. Kai sangat menikmati penyatuan mereka., ia pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kyungsoo menggelinjang dibawahnya. Saat Kai rasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai menikmati permainannya, ia pun menghentak-hentakkan miliknya hingga tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak mengikuti ritme hentakan Kai.

"K-kauh...sangh..gat...nikmath ... "

Kai merancau di sela-sela hujamannya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu pasrah di bawahnya hingga membuatnya ingin menghabisi Kyungsoo. Hentakannya semakin keras dan cepat. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Dalam beberapa hentakan, Kai merasakan Kyungsoo mencapai orgasmenya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang penuh peluh terlihat lebih seksi. Ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo yang berada didalam kekuasaannya, begitu lemah dan sangat mudah dikuasai.

Kai terus mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin lama semakin liar. Kai tahu jika ia tak bisa berlama-lama bermain dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia juga ingin segera mencapai puncaknya. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit brutal, Kai terus menumbuk Kyungsoo ditempat yang sama. Tak lama, Kai merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam dirinya.

" _SHIT!_ "

Kai menggeram saat lubang Kyungsoo diketatkan yang membuat pelepasannya semakin nikmat. Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang membanjiri tubuh bagian dalamnya. Begitu banyak dan hangat. Deru nafas Kai terdengar memburu. Kepalanya sengaja ia lesakkan ke dalam ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Kenikmatan Kyungsoo tak ada kiranya! Betapa ia sangat mencintai makhluk mungilnya ini. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo, ia akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya selamanya.

Kyungsoo terlelap didalam dekapan Kai. Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Ia pandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang damai dalam tidurnya. Kai tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan malam ini. Sudah lama ia menginginkan menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih dari sebuah kecupan. Tapi ia memilih untuk menahannya. Ia sadar jika Kyungsoo masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Kai sengaja menjaga Kyungsoo.

Namun hari ini, Kyungsoo malah melempar sebuah daging di hadapan serigala yang sedang kelaparan. Segala aksi menggoda Kyungsoo sukses mengacaukan seluruh pertahanannya. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo rencanakan, tapi itu berhasil membuatnya tergoda dan berakhir dengan sesi panas mereka yang pertama. Kai begitu mencintai lelaki mungilnya ini, ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Kyungsoo. Kai bergerak pelan agar tak membangunkan Kyungsoo. Ia raih sesuatu di nakas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kai membuka kotak itu dan menampilkan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sederhana. Kai mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Kyungsoo.

Kai mengecup jari manis Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak. Sebenarnya ia tak melupakan hari ini. Kai sudah menyiapkan beberapa kejutan untuk Kyungsoo tapi apa daya semuanya itu berantakan karena rencana Kyungsoo. Harusnya ia memberikan Kyungsoo cincin itu saat _dinner_ romantis mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi, jadi Kai memilih untuk memberikan cincin itu saat Kyungsoo tengah tertidur. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you"

.

.END.

.


End file.
